Forest's Prisoners
by Weapons Mistress
Summary: What happened to the four princes who decided to go to a forest, and never came back? What about the girls who they have never seen before? Do they get out of the forest, by themselves or together? But what if they fall in love... Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is now my second story, called "Forest's prisoners"_

_I would deeply appreciate your comments and reviews for this story. Should the chapters be longer or do you have some ideas for the story. But anyway have a nice reading moments! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto _

* * *

First lost, then found but in the end forgotten. Maybe it was about the woods, maybe the life or then they just stopped caring. It was summer vacation's halfway when four fifteen years old boys went to the woods just for fun. Oh no biggie, they all came back after all. Oh, no they didn't! They stayed in the woods, nobody saw them since then but in the end, after all the searches, everyone started to think that those boys where gone, dead. Eaten! Hah, that was a stupid thought. The four boys started to look a place to talk, eat their packed lunches and so on... They found found a little path behind the bushes, that led to the centre of the forest, a beautiful place with lake and beautiful flowers and plants.

The boys resided in the forest,but they noticed one thing that was something new, from the beginning — They couldn't get away. Like the forest would have wanted them to stay there, live in the nature. The boys stayed and lived in the woods, even though adjusting was hard for them at the first weeks. But the forest didn't want to seem so cruel in the boys' eyes so it gave them gifts.  
The boys could talk to animals, they could even transform into ones, but their eyes would be the same as they had when they were in humans form. For the four boys, forest told all the things from the woods, secrets and legends and they could sense if humans would be near them or coming to their direction.

It has been four years since that, and the boys are still in the same place, not died in hunger or something else of course, they've got food from the forest and water from the lake. But of course, the boys haven't forgotten what was the world outside the forest. Outside, they were sons of the royal family. They all were princes of the kingdoms of Leaf, Fan, spring and water.

Four girls, also residents of the forest. The girls were more like nymphs, they came from humans world, but the forest gave them inhuman powers.

The girls got one inhuman skill or a speciality, and one element to control.

* * *

The girls had fun time in their garden. They lived together in a big house, built to a giant oak. The forest gave the house to them, as a gift too. In the oak's trunk were hidden stairs that girls used to go to their underground garden. "Hinata! Could you please come here!" Yelled a bubblegum pink haired girl, with bright emerald green eyes. Soon, a dark blue haired girl approached her with a slight smile. "Yes Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Could you please give water to those flowers over there?" Sakura asked, pointing the direction where the flowers were. "Of course Saku-chan!" Said Hinata, and walked to the other side of the garden. These two girls were part of the four girls that had unusual powers. The pink haired Sakura had the power of earth, and she had monsterious strength. She could punch a tree, and it would fall down, or she could hit the ground and it would cause a little earthquake. Hinata had the power of water, and she had inhuman speed. Hinata could run five times faster than any other human or even faster than a cheetah.

"Hina-chan? Saku-chan?" Was heard from upstairs. Hinata and Sakura turned, towards the staircase where a blonde girl stood. "Yeah Ino?" Sakura asked. "I'm going for a walk and pick Tenten at the same time. Wanna come?" The platinum blonde with bright saphire eyes asked. "Yeah we come!" Sakura happily answered and headed towards the blonde. They all three left to the staircase and walked outside. They all left smiling to the forest. Sakura closed her eyes and listened the sounds of forest. Ino, the blonde girl, had the power of wind, and she could turn invisible if she wanted. She could run, or walk invisible, even control wind at the same time. They all stopped when they saw a brunette girl, with two buns and chocolate brown eyes. "Hi Tenten!" Ino chirped and ran towards the girl named Tenten. Tenten was the last girl, who got the inhuman powers from the forest. Tenten got the power of fire. The forest gave her also, a power to read minds. They all walked towards their home, laughing and chatting. Sakura stared to sing "Far over the misty mountains cold". Hinata and Ino joined while Tenten hummed with them. "Far over, the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old." They sang with little smiles while they walked towards their home.

The boys were sitting on a flower meadow. They were in their human form, and were chatting about everything. "You heard that?" asked a boy with dark onyx eyes, and black hair that looked like a chicken ass. "What Teme?" Asked a boy with spiky blonde hair, and bright caribian blue eyes. He had little whiskers on his cheeks as a birth marks. "I heard...humming" The black haired said. His name was Sasuke, prince of the kingdom of Fan. His animal form was a black, onyx wolf. "You sure?" Asked the blonde boy, named Naruto. Naruto's animal form was a fox. "That's impossible." Said a boy, with long brown hair and pearly white eyes. "Yeah." Echoed another boy, with dark brown hair in a ponytale that made his hair look like a pineapple. These boys were Neji and Shikamaru. Neji could turn into a hawk and Shikamaru into a deer. They all ignored the thought of humming until they heard it again. The boys were confused. "Another humans...in here?" Asked Neji. They transformed into animals and went to search the humans.

"Hey guys! I go get some water!" Yelles Hinata while heading to a small stream nearby their house. " Ok Hina-chan! I go get some healing herbs from the forest! " Sakura told and left deeper to the forest. "I go get food." Tenten told to Ino and Ino left towards their house. They all heading towards different directions, not knowing that the boys where living in the forest also. The boys spreaded to the forest, looking for the humans, they heard.

Hinata was walking on a small path leading to a stream, where she always got the water. She bend over the shining water, seeing her own picture. She smiled and looked for a bucket. "I thought I leaved it to here." She thought and started searching, humming the same song as before. Naruto who had been searching for the humans was walking in the stream. He heard the humming again, and saw a beautiful girl. Her shiny dark blue hair, flowed in the wind, when her dazzling pearly white eyes were searching something. Soon Naruto tripped to something. 'A bucket?' He thought when he realized that the girl must have been looking for this. He turned back, into his human form and lifted the bucket. "Looking for this? " Naruto smirke and stood forward holding a bucket in his hand. Hinata turned. Her eyes met bright blue ones. She frightened and stared to run deeper into the forest. Naruto, understanding his mistake turned into a fox, and ran after her with the bucket on his teeth.

Sakura was smiling brightly, while she was singing a folk song called "Scarborough fair". Her emerald green eyes were searching medical herbs, and something little to eat. "Ah there it is!" She smiled while kneeling down, and picking up a herb. She twirled it in her hands and picked couple more. She lifted her eyes from the ground, to a bush. 'Did it move?' She thought while standing up. She walked over the bush and saw onyx eyes staring into her green ones. Her eyes, full of fright, widened and she calmly backed. Sasuke, who noticed the pink haired girl, walking towards him. She noticed him and stared into his eyes. Clearly she was scared of him, so he decided to move into human. He transformed and walked to the woods. Sakura smiled, she didn't see the eyes anymore. "Maybe it was a squirrel or something..." Sakura laughed and picked more herbs. Sasuke walked towards her in his human form with a smirk on his lips. He liked the looks of the pink haired girl. "Hey." He smirked. "Wha.." Sakura said and turned around. In front of her was standing a human...a boy? "What...I mean...who or what are you?" Sakura asked while backing up from the person in front of her.

* * *

So here's the first chapter of "forest's prisoners" and I would appreciate your comments and reviews that should I continue and everything you have in your mind. I happily answer to your questions about the story if something is unclear. But thanks for reading and I shall hope that you review!

Love~

Weapons Mistress


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! So here's the secod chapter and I'm sorry since I didn't update soon, I had school work to do and in my life the school comes first. Yeah it's kinda stupid, in my opinion but it's just good thing to keep my grades high. Okay that's enough of my school, and now back to the story! The chapters might seem a little short, since that really long chapters haven't showed up, and i really hope that you'll review for your comments and ideas for the story!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

Tenten walked in the humming something that made her seem really happy. She climbed up to a tree, to find something to eat. She knew that the girls wanted fruits and berries, but they got them from their own garden so she decided to hunt a bird or a rabbit. She looked for any birds and stared to run forward on the trees' branches. Tenten stopped when she saw a hawk. She hid behind a trunk and kept an eye on the hawk. But the hawk moved, so she retreated behind the trees' trunk, so the hawk wouldn't see her. She counted in her mind. '3..2..1..' She jumped behind the trunk. She was expecting her hand to touch the bird's neck, but no. She felt something in her arm. She looked down to see an arm. She slowly looked up and saw...a boy? "Is that how you treat people?" The boy said smirking, holding her wrist. In matter of seconds Tenten tried to hit him in the head, but Neji got her other wrist. Tenten kicked him, and Neji defensed himself. Neji tried to kick her, but Tenten dodged. Soon they were both sweating, fighting and beating the shit outta each others. Then Neji suddenly kicked her head, and she lost her conciousness. She fell from the tree, and almost hit the ground. She didn't since Neji - in super high speed - got down from the tree and caught her to his arms. Neji laid her to the grass, waiting her to wake up. 'What the fuck just happened?!' He thought. 'I fought with a girl, almost lost to her, then made her unconcious and then caught her. I havent ever seen her before...' Neji thought without noticing that he was stroking Tenten's cheek while thinking. Tenten woke up soon, after the falling. She had to think for a while what happened, then for a while what was happening. A boy, who she had fought, caressed her cheek. She grabbed him, by his wrist and the fight started again. This time, Tenten made sure she wouldn't get hurt by him. Tenten was trying harder, and made a way trough his defense. She kicked him, to his head and he lost his conciousness. "Damn! WAIT?! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" She screamed, looking the boy. She decided to take him to their house. She lifted him to her back and ran away, towards their house.

Ino was happily singing some song from sunshines and flowers. Her blonde hair was shining in the sunlight, while walking towards their house. Shikamaru, whowas passing by noticed her. 'Another human? In here?' He thought while watching her to sing and walk happily. He took a human form and sneaked near her. Suddenly he grapped Ino's wrist and pulled it behind her back and covered her mouth. "Who are you and what are you doing here." Shikamaru breathed to her ear. Ino bit his arm, and he ot his arm away from her mouth. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! LEMME AWAY!" Ino screamed, making Shikamaru cover her mouth again. He pushed her against a tree, and waited a while her to calm down. "If I let you go, will you promise not to run away or try anything?" Shikamaru asked quietly looking to her sky blue eyes. Ino nodded a little, her eyes full of fear. Shikamaru let her go, and Ino sat down, leaning to a tree. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Shikamaru repeated, little more carefully. "I'm Ino, and I live here." Ino said, with nothing but fear in her tone that made Shikamaru realize what he did. "I'm sorry Ino, I don't hurt you and I'm sorry if I scared you." He said. "You should have thought that in the first place!" She yelled. "Troublesome woman..." He muttered holding his ears. "WHAT DID YA CALL ME?!" Ino yelled, louder than before. "Nothing!" Shikamaru answered. "Is there more of...you or...I mean...do you have friends here with you?" Shikamaru asked. "Umm...yeah" Ino answered. "A-and I need to go.." Ino said running away from him. She ran as fast as she could, trough the woods not knowing where to go. Soon she bumbed into something, or someone. "Hinata!" Ino yelled hugging one of her best friends. Hinata hugged back. "We need to get out of here!" Hinata yelled and they both ran to their house locking the door. Soon they heard someone banging the door. "Go away!" Ino yelled. "Ino it's me!" Tenten answered, little exhausted. They let her in, locking the door again. Tenten laid Neji down on her bed. Hinata and Ino came to look him, since Sakura wasn't here.

Sakura was talking to the boy she had found from the woods. Sakura and him were chatting freely. "So is there more of you guys?" Sakura asked, not knowing they had powers. "Yeah, the dobe,Shikamaru and Neji. Only we four." Sasuke answered. Sakura was leading him to their house. 'Girls are gonna freak out when they hear that there's new people in our forest!' Sakura thought. They walked closer and closer, just to notice two other boys looking somewhat confused. "Hey Teme!" Naruto yelled. Sakura froze, but kept walking behid Sasuke. "Oh and who is your frined?" Naruto added. "I'm Sakura!" Sakura walking in front of him. "Hey have you seen really beautiful girl with dark blue hair and pearly white eyes?" Naruto asked. "Oh, you mean Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Hinata? What a eautiful name." Naruto thought aloud. "And the blonde is?" Shikamaru asked, just to confirm she wasn't lying. "Ino." Sakura said shortly. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "I thought there were four of you?" Sakura asked a confused look on her face. "Yeah, Hyuga is somewhere.." Sasuka said, putting his hands to his pockets. "Okay, well let's go to my house and clear this up." Sakura smiled and led them to the big oak. Sakura walked in and the boys after her. "Hey guys I'm home!" Yelled Sakura. The boys stood behind her, when Hinata ame to her smiling, "Hey Saku-chan, did you fi..." She froze when she saw the boys. The blonde was standing behind Sakura. She 'gulp'ed and ran back to the room she had came. "Umm wait Hinata!" Sakura yelled. She turned to the boys. "You have met before haven't you?" She turned to Naruto. "Well...yeah" He admied. Sakura smirked. "Okay well let's clear this up." She said.

Sakura led boys to a room where all th three other girls where, and Neji lying on Tenten's bed. Sasuke was first to notice Neji. "Who did that to Hyuga?" He asked. "Me!" Tenten said twirling a kunai in her hand. Sakiura ran to him and did a check to him. "He's just unconcious and wokes soon." Sakura said, smikling a little. A silence fell to the room. Everyone eyed each others, but they didn't say a word. "Okay well let's tell who we are?" Tenten suggested.

"Okay, I'm Sakura" Sakura said.

"Tenten!"

"Ino!"

"Hi-hinata"

"Sasuke"

"Shikamaru"

"NARUTOO!"

Neji was waking up and was standing up, but Tenten didn't let him stand up. She lied him back to the bed saying that he couldn't stand that soon that he should rest for a while. "Oh, and that's Neji!" Naruto said, pointing Neji. They all laughed and started chatting about why they were here and how.

"Food is ready!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. They all gathered to their living room to eat. They had vegetable soup, and berry jelly for desert. "You can take our rooms, we can sleep on mattresses." The girls informed. "No-no we can't." Naruto said. "The forest is dangerous at night, so stay here just the one night." The said. "Well we can share the rooms, two people in one room, if that's okay." Ino suggested. They all agreed to that. The final desicion was that Sakura forced Tenten to be with Neji, Sasuke and Sakura were in the same room, Ino and Shikamaru were and Hinata with Naruto. They all went to bed soon, and fell asleep, to each others arms.

* * *

Okay I finished the second chapter! I hope that I would got some reviews, maybe 2 or 3? And please tell me if I misspelled something!

Love

Weapons Mistress


End file.
